Nuparu
Nuparu war ein Onu-Matoraner auf Metru Nui, der später auf Mata Nui lebte, nach Metru Nui zurückkehrte und später zum Toa Inika der Erde wurde. Biografie Als Matoraner Metru Nui thumb|left|100px|Nuparu auf Metru Nui Nuparu arbeitete auf Metru Nui in den Archiven. Aber er träumte immer davon, Maschinen zu bauen, ein Erfinder zu werden. Deshalb ging er öfters in die Archive und suchte Teile, die er für seine geplanten Erfindungen gebrauchen kann. Wenn er eines fand, schaute er sich um, dass ihn keiner sah, und nahm das Teil mit. So entwickelte er die Kralhi und Vahki. Zu seinem Erfolg fand Dume seine Vahki gut und bestellte mehrere von ihnen als "Polizei". Bei den Matoraner kamen sie aber nicht gut an, da sie gnadenlos und korrupt waren. Eines Tages suchte er nach Rahkshi-Rüstungsteilen in den Archiven. Dort bemerkte er eine Protodermis Spur, und er erzählte davon Whenua und den anderen Toa Metru. Sie schauten nach, fanden heraus, dass ein Krahka dahinter steckt, und stoppten ihn. Als die Toa weg waren versuchte er sofort neue Sachen zu erfinden, jedoch wurde er in eine Matoraner-Kapsel gesteckt und verlor sein Gedächtnis und wurde kleiner und schwächer. Als er in der Kugel war, brachten die Toa Metru ihn nach Mata Nui, wie alle Matoraner. Mata Nui thumb|left|125px|Nuparu, nachdem er in eine Matoraner-Kapsel gesteckt wurde thumb|170px|Nuparu wieder in größerer Form Nuparu hätte eigentlich alles vergessen haben müssen; hatte er aber nicht. Sein Körper war zwar kleiner geworden, aber Nuparu war immer noch sehr begabt darin, Sachen zu erfinden. Nuparu war in Onu-Koro ein Tunnelbauer der zweiten Klasse, jedoch war sein Hauptberuf nun Erfinder. Beim Bohrok-Angriff der Gahlok auf Onu-Koro stellten Taipu und Onepu sicher, dass alle überlebt haben, jedoch waren drei eingesperrt. Unter diesen drei war auch Nuparu. Einer der drei fand einen Lichtstein, wodurch sie einen Gahlok fanden, der keine Krana mehr hatte. Nuparu bastelte an ihm herum und kam auf die Idee, ihn zu einer Maschine umzubauen. So halfen ihm die anderen beiden und sie erbauten den Boxor, mitdem sie aus dem Gefängnis herauskamen. Nachdem man Onu-Koro wiederaufgebaut hatte, und Nuparu nun in größerer Form war, da die Turaga ihnen zeigten, wie die Matoraner sich einen größeren Körper bauen können, baute er den Boxor weiter um, sodass nun auch die Matoraner in größerer Form hineinpassten. Als die Matoraner zurück nach Metru Nui gingen, bekam er erlaubt die Boxor mitzunehmen. Außerdem schmuggelte Nuparu ein paar Teile in die Boote nach Metru Nui. Suche nach den Toa Nuva Als sie wieder auf Metru Nui waren und die Toa Nuva nun schon zu lange weg waren, um die Kanohi Ignika zu holen, wurde Nuparu mit Hahli, Kongu, Jaller, Hewkii, Matoro und Takanuva geschickt um sie zu suchen. So fuhren die sieben mit dem Boot nach Süden, aber als sie an der Kuppel zum Reich Karzahnis ankamen, musste Takanuva weggehen, weil er ein Toa des Lichts war. So mussten die sechs Matoraner nun alleine durch das Reich von Karzahni. Sie begegneten Manas-Krabben, welche von Karzahni kontrolliert wurden und ihnen die Masken abnahmen. Die sechs Matoraner bekamen neue Masken, Nuparu bekam eine Kanohi Kadin. Nun wurden sie von Karzahni versklavt, doch bei der "Arbeit" fanden sie sechs Kanister, Nuparu fand heraus, wie sie funktionieren und die Matoraner flohen mit ihnen. Als sie auf Voya Nui ankamen, einem Gebiet des südlichen Kontinents, das bei der großen Katastrophe abgebrochen war, wurden sie von einem Blitz des roten Sterns getroffen und in die Toa Inika verwandelt. Nuparu hatte von nun an einen Laserbohrer als Waffe. Als Toa Inika thumb|left|150px|Nuparu als Toa Inika Nachdem Nuparu, Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, Matoro und Kongu aus den Kanistern gestiegen waren und Voya Nui betraten, trafen sie auf Vezok. Nach einem kurzen Kampf besiegten sie ihn und Vezok floh. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten sie aber noch nicht, dass er ein Piraka ist. Danach gingen sie weiter und trafen den Matoraner-Wiederstand. Sie redeten mit ihnen, die Matoraner erzählten ihnen, dass die Piraka kamen und sich als Toa ausgaben und die Matoraner versklavten. Sie beschlossen sich aufzuteilen, Nuparu war in einer Gruppe mit Kongu, Garan und Velika, welcher ihnen die Zamorkugelwerfer gab. Die vier gingen nun zur Piraka Festung, welche sie auch angriffen. Nuparu kämpfte mit Zaktan und konnte schließlich gewinnen, indem er ihn in einen See flog. Danach trafen sie sich wieder mit den anderen Toa. Die Piraka und die Toa Inika trafen nocheinmal aufeinander und kämpften. Hakann wollte einen der Toa mit einer Zamorkugel treffen, traff aber Brutaka. Thok rannte zu Hakann und die beiden bekamen Brutakas Energie und besiegten alle Piraka und Nuparu und den Rest der Toa Inika. Als sie wieder aufwachten, trafen sie Axonn, welcher den Toa sagte, dass sie am Vulkan eine massive Steintreppe finden müssen, und es würde dort entlang zur Maske gehen. Außerdem gab er Hewkii eine spezielle Zamorkugel, welche den Piraka ihre Kräfte entzieht und Brutaka zurückgibt. Kurz vor der Steintreppe fingen die Toa Hakann und Thok ein und Hewkii nutzte seine Kanohi Sanok, damit er Hakann und Thok traf und Brutaka seine Kräfte zurückbekam. Das klappte auch und Nuparu fand die Treppe, von der Axonn gesprochen hatte. Nachdem sie die 777 Treppen heruntergegangen waren, trafen sie auf Umbra. Umbra entwaffnete alle Toa Inika, dabei verlor Nuparu seinen Zamorkugelwerfer und seinen Laserbohrer. Nuparu flog nun hoch, Umbra verwandelte sich in Licht und verfolgte ihn, Matoro erschuf aber eine Eiswand. Umbra raste dagegen und landete auf dem Boden. Die Toa Inika nahmen sich ihre Waffen wieder und gingen weiter. Sie kamen zur Lavakammerbrücke und trafen auf die Piraka. Nuparu löste ein Erdbeben aus und die Toa griffen an, aber als Kongu einen Tornado auslöste fielen Steine auf die Toa und die Piraka entkamen. Nach kurzer Zeit konnten die Toa sich befreien und kamen in der Kammer des Lebens an, wo die Piraka bereits von Vezon und Fenrakk besiegt wurden. Die Toa stellten schnell fest, dass Vezon die Kanohi Ignika hat. Sie kämpften gegen ihn und sprengten unter der Fenrakk-Spinne den Boden weg, sodass sie mit Vezon in die Lava fiel. Aber die Maske verstärkte Vezon und die Fenrakk-Spinne, die zu einem Kardas-Drachen wurde. Zuerst war Vezon den Toa überlegen, doch Jaller benutzte eine Zamorkugel, die sie von Axonn bekamen, und Kardas wurde eingefroren. Matoro ging die Maske holen, und als er die Maske hochhielt, flog sie einfach weg, ausder Höhle, in das Meer. Hahli versuchte noch hinter her zu schwimmen, schaffte es aber nicht. Also mussten sie die Steinkette herunter gehen, die Mahri Nui und Voya Nui verband, und wurden von der Maske des Lebens, nach einer kurzem Flucht vor vielen Zyglak, in Toa Mahri verwandelt. Nuparu bekam neben dem neuen Aussehen auch neue Waffen und eine Kanohi Volitak. Als Toa Mahri thumb|200px|Nuparu als Toa Mahri In der Grube Als die Toa Mahri nun ins Wasser gingen, mussten sie sofort gegen einen riesigen Aal kämpfen, denn die Kanohi Ignika vergrößert hat. Nun mussten die Toa die Fähigkeiten ihrer Masken und Waffen herausfinden, deshalb dauerte es lange, bis der Aal besiegt war, aber Hewkii konnte ihn dann besiegen. Sie fanden eine Unterwasserstadt, Mahri Nui, und wurden erst nicht als Helden angenommen, sondern sie wurden angegriffen. Jaller konnte den Matoranern jedoch klar machen, dass sie Toa sind. Defilak, der Anführer der Matoraner von Mahri Nui, forderte, dass sie die Luftfelder frei räumen. Das schafften sie zum größten teil, doch dann wurden sie von den Barraki und ihrer Armee gefangengenommen. Nuparu konnte sich mit seiner Kanohi Volitak befreien, da er sich nun unsichtbar machen konnte. Dann fand er eine Art Truhe in einer Höhle. In dieser Truhe waren eine Art Werfer, die Cordak-Blaster. Nuparu, welcher schon zwei Waffen hatte, nahm davon trotzdem einen. Kongu nahm später sogar zwei. Nuparu und Hewkii erforschten zusammen die Grube und die Gegend um Mahri Nui, als sie von einer Gruppe von Aalen, die Ehlek gehörte, bewusstlos geschlagen wurden. Hewkii wachte als erstes von den beiden auf. Die beiden wurden gerade von Aalen angegriffen, also weckte er Nuparu, welcher sich einen Plan ausdachte, währrend Hewkii die Aale abwehrte. Nuparu erschuf eine Erdsäule, die die beiden Toa benutzten, um aus dem Abgrund zu entkommen. Oben aber war Ehlek, der sie mit weiteren Haien angriff. Hewkii benutzte seine Kanohi Garai um Takea-Haie auf die Seite der Toa zu holen. Er hetzte sie in den Kampf gegen die Aale und Hewkii und Nuparu entkamen Ehlek. Nuparu und Hewkii trafen dann auf die anderen Toa. Die anderen sagten ihnen, dass Teil ihrer Aufgabe wäre, eine Steinkordel, die Mahri Nui und Voya Nui verbindet, zuzerstören. Aber dafür mussten sie erst die Matoraner retten. Sie brachten sie nach Voya Nui, dabei wurden sie aber von mutierten Wesen, den Piraka, angegriffen. Sie besiegten sie schnell und konnten sie und die Matoraner nach Voya Nui bringen, wo Axonn sie aufnahm. Axonn zeigte denn Toa die Toa Tiefseeraupe, die sie benutzten um wieder nach unten, nach Mahri Nui zu kommen. Dort wurden sie von den Barraki angegriffen, doch Nuparu und Hahli konnten sie ablenken. Danach halfen die beiden Hewkii, der gegen Gadunka verlor, doch die Maske des Lebens verkleinerte ihn wieder. Anschließend wollten sie die Steinkordel zerstören, wurden aber ab und zu von dem riesigen Aal und einem Wesen, das Kongu mit seiner Kanohi rief, abgelenkt. Als sie es geschafft hatten, schnappte Matoro sich die Maske und schwomm tiefer in das schwarze Wasser, währrend die anderen fünf Toa Mahri die Baraki nicht durchliessen. Plötzlich waren sie in Metru Nui. Dort begriffen sie, dass Matoro sie nach Metru Nui gebracht hat und Mata Nui wiederbelebte. Es gab danach eine Trauerfeier um Matoro, da dieser beim Einsatz der Maske gestorben war. Metru Nui Wieder in Metru Nui angekommen, musste Nuparu mit seinen Teamkameraden den Kardas-Drachen besiegen. Sie vertrieben ihn schließlich von Metru Nui, und der Drache flog richtung Xia, wo er von den Toa Hagah eingesperrt wurde. Danach wurde ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Takanuva verschwunden ist. Nuparu, Hewkii, Kongu und Hahli suchten ihn vergebens. Kurz danach wurden sie beauftragt das Kolosseum zu beschützen. Kurze Zeit später kamen jedoch sechs Toa, die Toa Hagah, und meinten, dass sie das Kolosseum zerstören müssen. Die fünf Toa Mahri, auch Nuparu, ließen das nicht zu und es entfachte sich ein Kampf. Nuparu kämpfte mit Bomonga und war ihm trotz seiner Erfahrung überlegen. Doch Kualus entfachte einen Schneesturm, der Nuparu Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Dann wollte Kualus einen mächtigen Rahi aus den Archiven holen, doch er verlor die Kontrolle. So mussten die elf Toa zusammenarbeiten und besiegten den Rahi. Die Toa Hagah erklärten den Toa Mahri, dass sie unter das Kolosseum müssen, um Makuta Teridax zu suchen. Jaller, Norik, Hewkii, Pouks und Nuparu schafften es dann ein Loch im Kolosseum zu erschaffen, wodurch die Toa Hagah unter das Kolosseum kamen. Die Hilfe, die Jaller ihnen anbot, lehnten sie ab; die Toa Mahri sind die einzigen, die Teridax noch besiegen können, wenn die Toa Hagah nicht zurückkehren. Artidax Kurze Zeit später kam eine Agentin des Ordens, Johmak, mit dem Herz der Visorak. Sie sagte, dass das Herz aktiv wäre und die Visorak zu ihm laufen. Die Toa Mahri sollen das Herz nach Artidax bringen, um die Visorak fern zuhalten. Die Toa wollten erst ablehnen, nahmen dann aber an, da Johmak meinte, die Stadt sei sicher. Eine Stunde später gingen sie los, mit einer Karte, die sie von Johmak bekamen. Hewkii und Kongu jedoch blieben auf Metru Nui. Auf Artidax trafen die Toa auf Barraki Takadox, welcher von den anderen Barraki geflohen war. Er hypnotisierte Hahli und Jaller, Nuparu wollte sich mit dem Schild schützen, aber die beiden anderen Toa nahmen ihm das Schild weg. Takadox selbst nahm das Boot der Toa und floh. Nuparu wurde dann von Jaller geweckt. Die drei dachten sich schnell einen Plan aus, wie sie entkommen konnten. Die Visorak waren mittlerweile schon auf der Insel, dann erschuf Nuparu ein Erdloch und die Toa gingen hindurch, bis ins Wasser und sie schwammen nach Metru Nui. Die Visorak starben alle, da der Vulkan von Artidax ausbrach. Belagerung von Metru Nui Als sie wieder auf Metru Nui ankamen, sahen sie, dass der Orden von Mata Nui Mauern um die Stadt gebaut hat und Rahkshi die Stadt angriffen. Durch einen Spalt in der Mauer kamen die Toa hinein und Nuparu wehrte die Rahkshi mit seinen Erdkräften ab. Später wurden von Krakua die Bohrok gerufen, dadurch starben auch einige Rahkshi. Es gab ein Beben, bei der die Schiffe der Bruderschft zerstört wurden. Die Toa Nuva kehrten kurz darauf auch zurück. Der Orden und die Toa konnten dann schnell gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta gewinnen. Teridax' Herrschaft thumb|left|Nuparu, Hewkii und Hahli in Po-Metru, im Kampf gegen Rahkshi Im Kolosseum gab es am Tag darauf eine große Feier; es wurde gefeiert, dass Mata Nui wieder wach war, doch mitten in Turaga Dumes Rede formten auf einmal die Sterne die Form von Teridax' Maske, und er erklärte ihnen, dass er Mata Nuis Körper übernommen hatte und nun das Universum selbst war. Die Toa flohen sofort in die Archive, und von dort flohen sie aus Metru Nui. Nuparu wurde von Takanuva nach Destral gerufen, es ist aber nicht bekannt ob er dorthin reiste. Nuparu und die anderen Toa Mahri verteidigten Metru Nui später gegen Nektann, einem Skakdi-Kriegsherr, und einer Truppe Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks, die von Teridax geschickt wurden. Die Toa Mahri reisten, nach Beauftragung des Ordens, nach Zakaz, um zu erfahren ob vielleicht andere Skakdi-Krigesherren außer Nektann sich Teridax angeschlossen hatten. Nachdem Kongu und Hewkii die Wachen auschalteten, schwammen sie in eine Höhle, in der eine große Gruppe Skakdi versammelt war. Nuparu spürte, dass etwas großes aus dem Boden kommen werden würde, wusste aber nicht was. Ein Kriegsherr befahl seinen Truppen einen Zyglak, einen Vortixx, einen Bewohner von Stelt und die fünf überlebenden Piraka in ein Becken voller energisieter Protodermis zu werfen. Das taten sie, und aus ihnen entstand ein großes, furchteinflößendes Monster. Maske und Waffen Als Matoraner hatte Nuparu keine Waffen, wie jeder Matoraner Metru Nuis. Er trug eine kraftlose Kanohi Pakari. Als Nuparu vom roten Blitz getroffen wurde, bekam er einen Laserbohrer, mit dem er seine Erdkräfte leiten und Laserstrahlen schießen konnte. Später bekam er von Velika noch einen Zamorkugelwerfer, der mit energiegeladener Protodermis schoß, womit er versklavte Matoraner befreien konnte. Als Maske trug er die Kanohi Kadin, die Maske des Fluges, die er schon zuvor von Karzahni bekam. Die Kanohi Ignika verwandelte Nuparu später in einen Toa Mahri. Als Toa Mahri bekam er von der Maske die Kanohi Volitak, die Maske der Heimlichkeit. Als Toa-Waffen bekam er ein Messerscharfkantiges Schild, welches so fest war wie die Rüstung eines Makutas. Außerdem bekam er Aquablasterklingen, mit denen er seine Elementarkräfte leiten konnte. Später fand er Cordak-Blaster, welche sie Toa Mahri nun benutzen. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|left|180px|Nuparu Inikas Prototyp thumb|150px|Nuparu Mahri aus Lego Steinen *Nuparu wurde 2002 als Matoraner verkauft. Das Set beinhaltete einen Boxor, der so aufgebaut war, dass man Nuparu hineinsetzen konnte. *Nuparu Inika wurde 2006 als Set verkauft. Das Set enthielt eine organische Maske, einen Laserbohrer und einen Zamorkugelwerfer mit 4 Zamorkugeln. *2006 wurden in den Spielsets Minifiguren von Toa Inika Nuparu verkauft. *Nuparu Mahri wurde 2007 als Set verkauft. In diesem Set waren aber nicht seine Aquablasterklingen enthalten, da man sich für das Messerschaftkantiges Schild endschied. *2007 wurden in den Spielsets Minifiguren von Toa Mahri Nuparu verkauft. Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom *Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno *Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Destiny War *Dwellers in Darkness *Reign of Shadows Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie: Toa Inika/Toa Mahri Kategorie: 2002 Kategorie: 2006 Kategorie: 2007 Kategorie: Toa Kategorie: Matoraner Kategorie: Onu Kategorie:Metru Nui Kategorie:Mata Nui Kategorie:Promotions Kategorie:2008